This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: To test the efficacy of a potential microbicidal agent to prevent transmission of HIV to women. Such an effective agent is urgently needed to combat the predominant rise globally of new HIV infections in women. This proposal tested in vivo the efficacy of glycerol monolaurate to prevent intravaginal transmission of simian immunodeficiency virus to rhesus macaques, a highly relevant nonhuman primate model of sexual mucosal transmission of HIV. We found that glycerol monolaurate does not alter rhesus macaque (Macaca mulatta) vaginallactobacilli and is safe for chronic use. The project used Animal Services and Research Services. News Item, March 4, 2010: Researchers identify compound that could prevent HIV transmission http://www.ahc.umn.edu/research/corridors/infectiousdisease/gml/ PUBLICATIONS: None this reporting period.